


Colic

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [33]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, anakin and luke bonding, newborn babies are a pain in the neck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Luke wakes his parents up in the middle of the night with colic every night. This time, Anakin shows him baseball and bonds with his son.





	Colic

After dinner is when Leia would become colicky, Luke, on the other hand, liked to drag his parents out of bed in the middle of the night. He’d fall asleep quickly, wouldn’t wake when his parents put him in the crib, but as soon as 11:00 hit, he would cry. At first, Anakin and Padmé would take turns getting up with him, but they soon figured out that he would settle quicker if his dad held him. 

The clock on the nightstand flipped to show 11:00, and right on schedule, Luke cried. Padmé stirred first, listening to see if he’d woken his sister. 

“Your son is awake,” she yawned, using her toes to push Anakin out of bed.

“I hear,” he shuffled into the nursery and over to his son. “Hey, buddy, what’s wrong?” Luke grumbled, his cries slowing into soft whimpers. “Do you need a new diaper?” He didn’t stink, so he ruled that out. “You just ate at 9. You should be good for another hour or so.” Luke nuzzled into his father’s neck. “Just wanted to cuddle? Okay, pal, let’s go to the living room, so we don’t wake your sister.” 

Anakin sat down on the couch and turned the baseball game on, shifting Luke so he could lean against his dad’s torso and watch TV. “Now, you see Luke; this is baseball. Your Uncle Owen likes to play this. The Diamondbacks are playing the Cardinals. We want the Cardinals to win because that’s the team Owen is on.” Luke cooed, almost as if he understood what Anakin was saying. “It should be ending soon. They’re in extra innings because Arizona tied the score.” Luke didn’t want to watch anymore. He fussed, his little fist swiping at his forehead.

Anakin adjusted his hold on the baby, cradling him against his chest, so Luke was looking over his shoulder. “Does your head hurt? Mine does too. Mommy says it’s because of the weather. Maybe we should get you back to sleep and see if you can sleep that headache off.” He patted Luke’s back and hummed nonsense to him. 

“Ani, are you boys out here?” Anakin looked toward the kitchen, Padmé had gotten up after all.

“Yeah, I think he’s got a headache. Fussed at watching the game with me.” Padmé sat next to her husband and opened her arms for the baby. Anakin passed him over, “It’s alright, bud, Mommy’s here, she’s gonna hold you for a second.” Luke kicked and fussed as Anakin let go of him. He didn’t want Mom; he wants Dad. 

“Shh, sweetheart, Daddy’s coming back. He’s going to get you some water so you can feel better.” Padmé soothed, rocking him gently. The soft, swaying motion calmed him. “Ani, did you fart?” 

“No, did you?” They both looked at the baby, sounding calmer than he had when Anakin first brought him to the living room. “Guess he just had to fart.” He sat back down next to Padmé, kissing her cheek. 

“He’s his father’s son.” Anakin looked at her, shocked. 

“How...dare...you, Doctor,” Padmé cut him off.

“Don’t you start doing that Captain Holt thing where he shouts ‘bone.’ It’s stupid, and you know it.” Anakin rolled his eyes, putting his arm over the couch cushion behind her. 

“Oh, you know that it’s quality television. Michael Schur is a creative genius.” She smiled, his favorite show was better than most of the stuff out there. “I think he’s sleeping,” he gestured to the baby. Luke was asleep. His cheek pressed against Padmé’s shoulder, and a bit of drool escaped his mouth. 

“I’ll go put him back, meet you in our room?” Anakin nodded and stood. 

He always thought 3-week-old babies were easy, but as usual, he was wrong. They met in the hallway. 

“He should be down for the count,” Padmé whispered, shutting the door behind her. “Let’s go back to bed, Leia will want to eat in,” she looked at her watch, “a half an hour.” 

“I’ll feed her. You should get some sleep.” She hugged him close, and he kissed the top of her head. 

All was quiet as they went back to bed, at least until Leia got hungry, then the cycle would start all over, but for now, he’d enjoy the calmness of the house.


End file.
